Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town
by The Cumaean Sibyl
Summary: Spock leaves for New Vulcan under mysterious circumstances, but McCoy wants him back only to find that he's already bonded to someone else and pregnant. Warnings! slash, mccoy/spock, spock/other, mpreg.
1. anyone lived in a pretty how town

Author's Note – This is a response to the st xi kink meme prompt - _For some reason or another, Spock leaves Starfleet. Months later, the Enterprise crew finds him on New Vulcan, bonded to his former childhood bully and three months pregnant. Problem is, the Enterprise hasn't yet found a good first officer or science officer to replace Spock, and it is blatantly obvious that Spock isn't really happy with his new life either. The Enterprise crew decides to intervene._

**Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town**

Leonard McCoy grabbed Jim's bruised face maybe a little harder than he should have, but damn it he was pissed. It was supposed to be a peaceful planet. Yeah, that's what Jim _always_ said.

"Ow! Jesus Christ, Bones!" Jim yelped as Leonard jerked his head this way and that while working the dermal regenerator over his cuts.

Leonard ignored his Captain while the cuts healed themselves; instead, he took a moment to give an appraising glance at their new science officer, Joe Mulligan. Unlike Jim, who was covered in cuts and bruises, Mulligan seemed fine.

"You hurt?" Leonard grunted.

Jim sneered as Leonard finally released his head. "Of course he's not hurt. For that to happen he would have had to pull his head out of the sand."

Mulligan scowled and crossed his arms. "It wasn't like I was cowering. I was providing _you_ with covering fire. You can't be mad at me because I didn't blindly rush head first into the danger like you did."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so mad if you had managed to actually _hit_ something," Jim snapped. "Aiming can be a little difficult when you're screaming in fear with your eyes closed."

Mulligan opened his mouth to respond, but Jim had apparently gotten tired of arguing with him. "You're dismissed." He said curtly and, for a second, it looked like Mulligan was going to defy his Captain's orders and stay. Finally, he snapped his mouth shut and walked off at a brisk pace.

Jim sighed. "What the hell made Spock think _he_ was a good replacement?"

Leonard's stomach did the strange little flip-flop that it always did when someone mentioned the _Enterprise_'s former First Officer. "He is the only one here who can come close to matching Spock's intellect." He answered quietly.

Jim shot him a glare. "Don't tell me you actually like him?"

"I just don't think you're giving him a chance. You want Spock back, we all do, but taking it out on Mulligan isn't going to make the situation any better."

Jim slid off the biobed and began to pace Leonard's sick bay. "I know that, Bones. I know… but, I just don't understand what happened." He stopped his pacing to look at his best friend. "I mean one minute he's fine – we were even starting to become friends – and then he just leaves! Okay, okay, he didn't _just_ leave. I know he said that he needed to go to New Vulcan to help rebuild, and that's fine. Really, it is. But if he really felt that way then why did he come aboard in the first place? Why didn't he just go straight to New Vulcan right after the thing with Nero?" Jim leaned towards Leonard conspiratorially. "Did you know that he met up with some Vulcan scientist on the Dido colony a week before he left? I think he had something to do with this, made him feel guilty for staying on the _Enterprise_ instead of going to New Vulcan or something."

Throughout Jim's tirade Leonard had remained quiet, allowing the guilt inside him to fester. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to tell Jim the truth. "Jim…" Leonard began, taking a deep breath. "There's something you should know: Spock left the _Enterprise_ because of me. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

Jim fell silent. He stared at his doctor uncomprehendingly. "Huh?" He asked.

Leonard shifted uncomfortably. "It was after one those away missions. Spock had gotten hurt… stabbed through the chest."

Jim nodded. "I remember."

"While he was stuck in sick bay we got to arguing. It escalated farther than any of our other fights before, probably because Spock couldn't get out of bed to leave. Anyway… we just… we kissed."

"Kissed?" Jim blinked. "He left because you two kissed?"

Leonard flushed. "It may have been more than just a kiss."

"What? _Really_? Here in your own sick bay?"

"No! No, we didn't- we didn't do _that_." Leonard snapped, feeling his face get redder by the minute. He waved his hand in the air absently. "It was just… there was a lot of kissing… and possibly some groping… But the point is he pushed me away and after that he wouldn't willingly be in the same room with me for more than ten minutes. Hell, he wouldn't even look me in the eye…" Again, Leonard felt the rush of guilt, anger, and some other unidentified emotion that he didn't particularly want to examine at the moment.

Jim stood there for a few seconds without saying anything, just staring at Leonard with his hands on his hips. "Okay," he said slowly, carefully. "On the one hand I'm very proud of you. It's not every day your uptight best friend makes out with an equally uptight Vulcan. But on the other hand I am very, very pissed off. We'll be arriving at New Vulcan in a couple of weeks for a supply run. While we're there you are going to fix whatever happened between the two of you, got it?"

Leonard flushed again and nodded. Jim rarely ever used his command voice on him. He sighed to himself as he watched Jim leave. Facing Spock was something he really did not want to do.

ALPHTALPHTALPHT

Leonard gritted his teeth as he stepped off the _Enterprise_. The heat of this planet was just as hot as it was on the original Vulcan homeworld, but instead of an arid climate the atmosphere was incredibly humid. It was even worse than an August day in Georgia.

Leonard looked around the station, trying to pick out Spock among all the Vulcan faces in the crowd. When it became obvious to him that Spock had decided not to greet his former crewmembers Leonard seethed in anger. So, he had made a mistake, he got that. But not even bother to acknowledge Jim or Uhura just so he wouldn't run into him? That was low.

Before he could find himself too irritated with the Vulcan, Leonard caught sight of an almost-familiar face. Honing in on the alternate universe Spock (or, as Jim had affectionately dubbed him, Old Spock), Leonard marched right up to him and, for once, was too annoyed to feel uncomfortable about being around this not-quite-right-Spock.

"Where can I find Spock?" He asked before Old Spock even had the chance to open his mouth.

One of Old Spock's eyebrows rose at this statement and Leonard groaned. "Not _you_ you… the other you!" He snapped.

If Leonard didn't know any better he could have sworn emotion had just passed over Old Spock's face. "I do not believe it would be wise for you to visit him at the moment."

Leonard took a deep breath and tried to gain control over the volume of his voice. People were starting to stare at them. No doubt they were thinking, _Look at that illogical human making a fool of himself… how illogically illogical_. "Look…" he began. "I need to make up for what happened."

Old Spock almost looked incredulous then. "Why would you need to 'make up' anything?"

"Because it's my fault… all of it."

Oh yeah, Leonard could definitely see the incredulity in Old Spock's face now. "In that case," Old Spock said. "I will give you directions to where he is living."

It took him a little longer than he thought to find Spock's house. The buildings of New Vulcan were all rather uniform, unlike the beautiful architecture of the original Vulcan planet. There was just not enough time and resources to waste it on non-functional decoration.

Leonard rapped on Spock's door and for a moment wondered if Vulcans knocked on doors or if they had some other way of letting people know that they had a visitor. He was pulled from his musings when the door suddenly slid open. Spock stood there, looking as unflappable as ever and dressed in traditional Vulcan robes. If Leonard wasn't a doctor he probably wouldn't have noticed the slight tell-tale bump that Spock's clothes didn't _quite_ cover.

Leonard pointed to Spock's stomach. "That's not my fault." He stated dumbly.

Spock cocked an eyebrow at him. "Indeed," He said. "I am aware of that. I was there when it happened, after all."


	2. with up so floating many bells down

Author's Note – Warning! This chapter contains sex. I'm quite nervous about this chapter actually; this is my first time writing teh pr0n. Here's hoping it doesn't suck.

**Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town**

"Okay…" Doctor McCoy had yet to cease staring at Spock's midsection. "And this happened… how?"

"Doctor, if you wished to continue this conversation I suggest we go inside." Spock turned away before he could answer. He heard him shuffle in behind him not a second later.

"I don't really mean _how_." McCoy began as the door closed. Spock turned back around to face him. "I know exactly _how_ it happened; Vulcan male pregnancy is rare but not impossible. It's just _who_… and-and _when_ did this happen?!" The doctor's voice had increased in volume with every word he said and the expression on his face was absolutely livid. Why the doctor was so upset was beyond Spock. It wasn't as though this had happened to him.

"The moment of conception occurred 3.7 months ago." Spock intoned dutifully. He could see the doctor doing the calculations in his head. Suddenly McCoy's mouth dropped open.

"_3.7 months ago_?!" McCoy yelled. "You got knocked up while you were still on the _Enterprise_?! Jesus…" Suddenly the doctor's eyes widened. A dark scowl crossed his face as he jabbed a finger towards Spock's face. "You were already pregnant when we kissed."

Spock felt his face flush. "I must apologize for that. I was wrong to partake in such an activity with you when I had already bonded with someone else."

"Bonded?" McCoy repeated. "What do you mean?"

Spock averted his gaze. "When the Captain and I helped the inhabitants of the Dido colony I formed a… mental connection with one of the scientists, a Vulcan. Essentially, I married him."

McCoy remained quiet for several seconds. He looked completely winded by the news. "You got _married_ and you never bothered to tell anyone? Not even Jim?" He asked. "You just… left?"

Spock's eyes snapped back up to meet McCoy's. "If I had spoken of it then the Captain would have almost certainly pressed for details and the circumstances surrounding my marriage are personal and are not meant to be discussed with outsiders." He answered curtly.

"What the hell does that mean?" McCoy demanded. "What happened?"

"I said I will not discuss it."

"Spock…" McCoy's voice grew low and angry. "_What happened_?"

_When Starfleet_ _had sent the _Enterprise _to the Dido colony to help deal with marauders, Spock had been unaware that there were any Vulcan inhabitants. While the Captain had been making introductions, Spock had been pulled discreetly aside by one of the human geologists who worked on the colony studying the moon's strange core. The human was concerned with their Vulcan colleague: he was overly emotional and had barricaded himself inside his quarters._

_Spock immediately recognized the symptoms when they were described to him and approached the Vulcan. He would admit that he was shocked to learn that the Vulcan in question was none other than Soran. As a child his favorite pastime was attempting to elicit an emotional response from Spock, using both verbal insults and physical attacks. Seeing him then reminded Spock very little of the boy he once knew. His ailment had reached to such a fevered pitch that if he did not find relief soon Spock knew he would die. There were no other Vulcans on the moon, his betrothed – like Spock's – was most likely dead, and with so few Vulcans left there was only one logical conclusion._

_Spock stepped into the room and closed the door. He immediately found himself pinned it, a pair of hands wrapped around his throat as the scent of another male invaded Soran's senses. Spock quelled the urge to struggle for air, going limp and submissive. Soran continued to squeeze. Spock could feel his sight darkening around the edges and he opened his mouth in attempt to draw in air. Suddenly the hands loosened and moved along the contours of his shoulders. Spock remained still as he took in deep shuddering breaths, refilling his lungs with the oxygen that they had so recently been deprived of. The hands felt along the planes of his body, finally resting on his hips where they clasped painfully. They guided Spock towards the bed. Soran dragged his hands up and pushed against his chest when he felt the back of knees hit the edge of the bed. He lay there prone against the cover as Soran draped himself on top of him. With very little preamble the other Vulcan divested them of their clothing. Spock knew that he had made the right decision but that did little to suppress the fear that welled up inside him as he was exposed to the other man._

_Spock gave a slight jump when he felt a hand travel between his legs, taking a moment to prepare him. Just as suddenly as it had appeared the hand moved away and Soran pushed Spock's legs up and further apart to settle in between them. Spock braced a hand against Soran's chest as he felt him about to enter. He wasn't ready yet. Soran ignored the hand and pushed in. Spock clutched the other Vulcan's shoulders at the initial intrusion. The first thrust had been painful and as Soran began to rock against him Spock realized that it would continue to hurt._

_Spock gritted his teeth as Soran quickened his pace and began to move violently inside him. He gasped as he felt those hands creep up towards his face, fingers brushing against his temples. Spock felt a wave of lust rush over him, making him delirious with Soran's desire. He began to push back just as brutally, despite feeling no actual pleasure in doing so. The need to meet Soran's thrusts was too overwhelming for him to stop. Their rutting became frenzied and with each harsh shove of their bodies Spock felt himself move across the bed. The other Vulcan gave a final thrust, burying himself deep as he came. Spock felt winded as the force of Soran's pleasure knocked into him, overpowering him mentally and physically. He gripped the man on top of him as he released himself against the other's body._

_Soran collapsed lifelessly against Spock. He continued to feel the mental connection with Soran just as keenly as he had when he had first initiated the mindmeld. They were bonded, a bond that Spock was only meant to have experienced with T'Pring. After a few seconds Spock moved out from underneath the other man. He dressed quickly and left the room, satisfied in the knowledge that the blood fever had been sated._

Spock gave a sigh as he conceded to the fact that McCoy was not going to give up his dogged pursuit in the details surrounding his marriage. He could feel himself blushing furiously as he recounted the story to the human doctor, but kept a tight control on his voice and expressions. Other than the green coloring his cheeks there was no other indication that speaking to McCoy about these intimacies was shameful and embarrassing. "It is called Pon farr. Every seven years Vulcans must mate or they will die. Soran was going through this when I encountered him on the Dido colony. There were no other Vulcans and my people cannot afford another loss, so I did the logical thing and offered myself. The act resulted in a mental bond, as well as the 'situation' you see before you."

"Spock."

Spock blinked as he suddenly became aware of McCoy and how close the two of them were standing. They had unknowingly gravitated towards each other during their argument, moving closer and closer until they were standing only inches apart. Spock watched with fascination as the human's face blushed red as he too became aware of their proximity. The doctor spoke his name without anger or irritation. It was somehow… soft and understanding. So different from the way the doctor usually spoke to him. Spock's eyes flitted to McCoy's mouth as the human began to worry his bottom lip between his teeth. The doctor shifted even closer; lifting a hand to touch the Vulcan, he hesitated for only a moment-

"Spock."

McCoy jumped away as if he had been scalded. The two turned their heads to see Soran standing in the doorway.


	3. someones married their everyones

Author's Note – Bah, this chapter turned out shorter than the other two. I'll try to make it longer next time.

**Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town**

"Doctor McCoy, I would like you to meet my bondmate, Soran. Soran, Doctor McCoy is one of my former crewmates and the CMO on the _Enterprise_."

Soran inclined his head towards the human male. He watched raptly as his pale skin rapidly turned a bright shade of crimson. The human responded to Soran's gesture in kind before turning back to the other Vulcan in the room.

"I'll see you later, Spock." He muttered before hurrying out the door. Just as he stepped outside, however, he paused and turned back around. "Look, I think I understand why you didn't come to meet us today," he began. "But it would mean a lot to Jim and Uhura and to me if you came by the _Enterprise_ later." And then, almost as an afterthought, the human mumbled red-faced "We really miss you." Then he was gone.

Soran turned back to look at Spock as the human left their house. His bondmate was busy fixing himself a cup of tea. The close proximity between Spock and the human, coupled with the human's blatant display of yearning, embarrassment and some other human emotions, left little doubt in Soran's mind as to what would have occurred had he not shown up. He was not at all surprised by this development. He and Spock had not been intimate in any way since their first and only time together and Spock, being half-human, possessed a weaker constitution compared to true Vulcans and was obviously more prone to his baser instincts. Soran supposed that it was his duty - as Spock's bondmate - to start fulfilling these needs otherwise Spock might fall prey to his human lust. Their lack of affection for one another had already found itself as a favorite topic of conversation amongst their peers, he didn't need to give them any reason to discuss infidelity as well.

"I believe the term 'gossip' would be a more accurate description than 'conversation'." Spock stated as he sat down at the table, having read his thoughts through their bond. His voice sounded clipped and he didn't bother to look in Soran's direction when he sat down across from him. Obviously, Spock was upset that Soran regarded him as being emotionally weak. It was illogical. He was emotionally weak.

"True Vulcans do not engage in 'gossip'." Soran reminded him. "You are visibly displeased with my thoughts. You should take better care to reign in your emotions."

Spock cocked an eyebrow at him. "I had been led to believe that you enjoyed eliciting an emotional response from me."

For a moment something sparked inside of him, but he quickly regained control. Although Soran would admit that he found Spock's outbursts of emotion fascinating when they were younger, this was no longer the case. As children they could get away with undesirable behavior – behavior that they had both indulged in – but now that they were adults it was inexcusable and a cause for shame.

"Your resentment is enough of an emotional response for me at this moment." He replied swiftly. Spock's eyes tightened at the comment and he turned back to his tea.

They sat there for a few minutes without saying anything. Soran usually enjoyed silence but at the moment he found the quiet atmosphere to be oppressive. It had been this way since they were reunited on New Vulcan two months ago. It was not supposed to be this way. He had already had a betrothed, one he held great affection for, but she had perished along with most of Vulcan. Although he was grateful to Spock for saving his life Soran couldn't help but worry that it wasn't just Spock who was feeling resentful.

If Spock had not gotten pregnant their marriage would have been manageable. Spock would have stayed on the _Enterprise_, doing what he enjoyed doing, leaving them both free of each other's company. However, their child's conception had become apparent to Spock a week after their coupling during one of his meditations. They had both agreed he would make arrangements to leave for New Vulcan immediately. Soran himself was forced to return a month later when the moon labeled Dido-37 orbited into an asteroid belt as it would periodically do. He was forced to remain here, with Spock, for at least a year until Dido-37 once again emerged from danger.

Looking at Spock's face Soran began to seriously contemplate making more of an effort to connect with Spock. He was symmetrical and proportionate and looked almost completely Vulcan. But then his eyes fell on Spock's midsection. The stomachs of true Vulcans did not extend during gestation; it was a feature that was solely human. To be honest, Soran found the sight revolting and he knew he was not alone in this. There was a reason why Spock had hidden himself away inside their house. The stares were beginning to be too much. Although he tried, he knew that his distaste for Spock's growing midsection was obvious to his bondmate. He couldn't help but feel disgusted. His quarter-human child was being housed in the human stomach of his half-human mate.

Soran doubted that Spock felt much differently towards him as he did to Spock. Other than their initial copulation Spock gave no indication that he would welcome his advances, or even that he appreciated his company. He kept his mind carefully closed and guarded, an act which in itself told Soran just what Spock thought of him as much as any actual thoughts he might broadcast. No, to both Spock and himself their mating had been nothing more than necessary, their bonding an unfortunate side-effect, and their child an unexpected burden.

And yet Soran couldn't help but let his mind wander to the moment when he saw Spock with the human. At the time he had been focused on the doctor who was almost ostentatious in his display of emotion, but thinking on it now he finds his thoughts are focused squarely on Spock. Spock's expression had betrayed nothing and yet there was something exceptional about the way his bondmate had looked at the human. He had seemed more than alive in that moment. It was an emotional response that Soran wouldn't mind seeing again. It was better than Spock's blushes, or his quiet resentment, and especially better than that time he had punched him in the face. Looking at Spock now, at the way he sipped his tea as though he were the only one sitting at the table, Soran wondered if _he_ could ever make Spock feel that more-than-alive feeling.


End file.
